Death is only yesterday
by megacoldfusion
Summary: How did James Bond get his powers, how did he become the secret leader of the Alliance known only as the Commodore. He tells his story in the middle of the Reaper crisis.
1. Chapter 1

**Death is only Yesterday**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The character of James Bond and the characters of Mass Effect are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** This is a sequel to my original Sins of Revenge story and not to be confused with the Sins of Revenge: Chronicles, set moments after SOR ended and some reviews would be nice

* * *

Chapter:1

 **The great escape**

 **Moments ago**

 **February 1** **st** **2186 0:9:30:0 hours morning time**

 **Vancouver, Canada, Human systems Alliance Headquarters**

Commander Shepard just left the room as he is being escorted by Ashley Williams who recently got a promotion; they are met in the hallway by Admiral Anderson in which someone has arraigned an emergency meeting.

In which they went to the assembly hall and stood there for a moment in which reports are coming in. then all of sudden a voice echoed everywhere

"There is nothing you can do,"said Bond as he called from out of no where "It is already too late, despite my warnings, despite Shepard's warnings. The Reapers will be here shortly,"

"Attention on deck," yelled Admiral Anderson as he saluted

All of the alliance's top brass also saluted as Admiral Anderson nudged Commander Shepard to also salute as he did and so did Ashley Williams. In which a mysterious person leaped from out of no where as he is wearing clothing with alliance type civilian clothing of a military brand.

Ash and Shepard noticed this man as long jet black hair and has a pair of twin swords strapped to his back. They wondered what else he has and everyone in the room seemed to be intimidated by the person who just entered the room.

"But sir—"said the woman

"Enough," bellowed Bond as his staff slams upon the floor "I don't want to hear any more excuses, as of right now Commander Shepard is reinstated is that an order,"

No one in the room objected to his order.

"Admiral who is this man," said Shepard

"He is the real leader of the alliance," said Anderson "In secret, some people know he exist like myself and a lot of Alliance's top brass, meet the commodore."

"You mean he is like the Illusive man, of Ceberus," said Shepard

"I am not some boogey man of the alliance Commander Shepard," said Bond "And I am also not Jack Harper, I assure you of that." He continued to speak

"Admiral Anderson you will remain on Earth to create a resistance force here on Earth, I've already ordered Admiral Hackett to move all alliance forces away from Earth and told the president to have civilians to head underground."

"Commodore Sir," said Shepard "Would it be wise for me to remain here and fight,"

"No Commander," said Bond "You must lead the overall mission, to gather allies and everything else, we may lost this battle for Earth, but in the end we will win with you leading the way."

"But what about you," asked Shepard

"I will be coming along as well," said Commodore Bond "To help out of course, will that be a problem."

"Any help would do," said Shepard

"I would have you reinstated sooner, but these idiots ignored my warnings," said Bond "I sometimes hate being in position, but oh well….hell is coming in the form of the Reapers anyway,"

"That we can agree upon," nodded Shepard

"Jefferson Monroe," said Bond as he activated his wrist communicator "I want the Normandy ready to go and to go five minutes ago,"

" _Who the hell is this_ ," asked Joker

"Confirmation code Omega, Omega, zero-zero-seven gray knight," said Bond

" _Oh shit_ ," said Joker " _Uh…right away sir_ ,"

"Are we going to the Citadel," asked Shepard

"We are going-" said Bond

Then the interruption happened as an explosion happened as it rocked the room and tossed all the objects around as Bond draws out his blades that hummed with biotic power and them with numerous of slashes occurred.

The objects were broken into pieces as Williams, Shepard and Anderson looked on with shock and awe and then they see not to far away a Reaper has landed followed by another.

"We better get going," said Shepard

"Then let's go," said Bond "Here take this weapon"

Off they went, in which James handed Sheppard a rifle weapon and all hell is breaking loose, the reapers have come.

* * *

 **Moments later**

The headquarters of the alliance is taking damage, so they will have to take an alternate route to get to the upgraded Normandy. With the Commodore leading the way Ash Williams, John Sheppard, and Admiral Anderson are right behind.

The alliance military is fighting the Reapers and their indoctrinated creatures consisting of many races and creatures being transformed by the Reapers. A fight fight occurred in which the Normandy is being lunched and Joker is piloting the Normandy.

"I am getting to old for this crap" said Anderson

"You are only as old as you feel Admiral" said Bond "In some cases your just a child to me"

"Oh right I forgot" said Anderson

"Must of be one of those long stories, sir" said Shepard

"I will give you one," said Bond "Let's push forward, the Normandy will be here soon, cover me"

"Copy that sir" said Ash

A horde of creatures including flying one show up and Ash, Anderson, and Shepard fired their weapons to proved a distraction for the Commodore.

James moved Swifty like the wind, his body hummed with the power of element zero. With his twin swords he sliced the heads off of many in his way. Using a biotic leap he flies in the air and pierced the head of the flying creature and crashed into many more.

He got off quicky in which the immediate impact caused the creatures to explode and left James unharmed, in which he walks forward to the pick up point, Anderson, Ashley, and Shepard moved also shooting at any enemies that moved.

"You know sir" said Shepard "If I'd known you existed, I could of used you to battle the collectors"

"Heh, you were dead for two years" said Bond "I know that feeling as I cheated death many times myself"

"Looks like all hell is breaking loose here" said Ashley

"Hell is two crowded for us to die" said Bond "We are almost there"

"Copy that sir" said Anderson

* * *

 **Pick-up point**

A heavy battle occurred in which it was not easy to get there. Creatures kept attacking, while the large ship like Reapers are attacking just about anything. Then a ship shows up it is the _Normandy_ and the hatch opened up.

 _okay people your ride is here_ said Joker

James, John Shepard, and Ashley boarded the ship, but Anderson remained behind.

"Don't worry about me" said Anderson "Kick some ass and save the Galaxy"

"Admiral here" said Bond "This is a list of old bases you can use"

James threw him a pad of information and Anderson takes it. The hatch closes and James along with Shepard, Ashely feel the ship move away and leave orbit of Earth. James and the others headed to the communications room.

* * *

 **Normandy Communications room**

A button is pressed and the image of Admiral Hacket, he saluted in hologram form to the Commodore.

"Report Admiral" said James

"Our forces retreated from Earth, sir" said Admiral "And headed to fall back spot one"

"Good work" said Bond "Monitor all activity, we may have lost Earth. However we will be back with allies."

"But sirs" said Shepard "I should be down there fighting"

"You will, but like the Commodore said" said Admiral "We need help and can't do it alone"

"Even you know that from experience" said Bond " Now set a course for Mars. Admiral you know what to."

Shepard and the Admiral nodded, Shepard gave the order to Joker to head to Mars.

"Sir permission to speak" said Shepard

"Go ahead" said Bond

"Why in the hell are we going to Mars" said Shepard "We need to fight back before..."

"I know how you feel," said Bond "There is information there that we need to get to build a weapon to stop the reapers and an old friend is there"

"Old friend" said Shepard

"Not Miranda Lawson" said Bond as he chuckled "I know you two are lovers"

"I uh..." Said Shepard "Right, now about your story."

"We do have little time" said Bond "So where to start, ah yes it was right after World War three of 2025-2027" he added more "Where humanity was at peace after millions we're killed,"

"You were there sir" said Shepard "You would be over 100 years old"

"That I am" said Bond "But that is another story"

"Of course sir" said Shepard

"Call me James" said Bond "We after the war humanity is at peace, but and people who I worked for were no longer needed" he chuckled "I gathered enjoyed being retired. Samra came to visit from time to time"

"Samara" said Shepard "She did mention she did visit Earth and posed as a human for a time"

"Indeed" said Bond "Reaching the stars dominated afterwards, exploration, landings and so forth until very many years later. The Prothen cache on Mars and this where my story begins"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. Part1 Rise Of The Commodore

**Death is only Yesterday**

Chapter: 2

 **Part.1 Rise Of The Commodore**

* * *

 **On route to Mars: Ship Normandy**

Knowing it will take just about an hour to get to Mars, Commodore James Bond strolls around the ship with Commander Shepard. They had just fled Earth due to the fact the Reapers have invaded. Shepard wanted to go back to fight.

However he understands there is a plan to take down the Reapers. He agreed that help is needed, alot help. Because the alliance can't do it along. First Shepard got to know the crew better and he sees the upgrades to the Normandy.

Old faces and new faces on board the ship. He was mingling with Joker and James Vega, the Commodore stands in the background in which he will continue to tell his story and Bond interacted with the crew.

"Sir you mentioned a name before Jack Harper," said Shepard "Is the Illusive man's real name"

"Of course," nodded Bond "I am well aware what goes in the Alliance and Cerberus was part of the alliance, until they gone rogue. Jack Harper was a mercenary in the first contact war"

"Did he work alone" said Shepard

James went onto explain that Harper worked for General Williams during the first contact war, with two others that aroused Shepard's interest and his connect to Saren in which Harper killed Sarens brother.

Shepard figured Sarens distain of humans in which it had something to do with Saren, Ashley Williams heard the mention of her grandfathers name and walked over to join in.

"Sir you mean my family's disgrace is the fault of the Illusive man, Jack Harper" said Ashely

"Indeed it is" said Bond "Oh before he died he made a video journal of Jack Harper and his dealings," he hands her the file.

"Thank you, I will look it up" said Ashely

"Now Shepard Cerberus is just an idea, passed on from father to son" said Bond "As Cerberus was a terrorist group 10 years before the formation of the Alliance and I wiped out"

"They claimed at the time to be humanity's savors" said Bond "But they people working for them were just pawns of an idea"

"Not surprising as I was a pawn of the Illusive man" said Shepard "So if you wiped out Cerberus 10 years prior, how does it connect to the formation of the alliance."

"I will get to that now" said Bond "My story begins as this and how I became the secret leader of the alliance and this was days after discovery of Prothen technology on Mars, which was only the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

 **London, England, Diogenes Club 2147**

The Diogenes Club is widely known through out the United Kingdom as a place where men can go to read without any distractions, and as such the number one rule is that there is no talking, to the point where club members can be excluded for coughing.

Only the members including it's founder Mycroft Holmes knows what goes on behind these walls, the outside world is too ignorant to understand, even in this future times of change

This place is the supreme and indispensable brain-trust behind the British government, who pieces together the collective government secrets and then advises the best course of action, he even had influence in other governments

For Mycroft Holmes this was fine with him as only he is allowed to talk and no one else. He sat alone in a brown leather business chair, holding in his hands is a local newspaper while he is smoking on his favorite pipe that has a smell of tabacco.

Then there is a knock at the door and Mycroft told the person to enter. Walking in and shutting the door is his old friend James Bond and the many decades the both of them been alive, have been kind and both do take the elixir.

"I take you heard the news on Mars" said Mycroft

"Everybody has been talking about it" said Bond

"I suspect there is more to it than this," said Mycroft "My sources in certain governments that their is talk of coming together to form an alliance"

"Heh, Earth coming together" said Bond "Although MI6 is mothballed now due to the UKIS" he added "Retirement was rather a bore"

"Well you did exterminated those Cerberus terrorists" said Mycroft "How, their leader is a mystery"

"Until now" said Bond

"Oh you found something" said Mycroft

"All evidence I found points to Jaden Harper" said Bond

"That bloody crink" said Mycroft "Of Harper Industries, he's always been ambitious and failed to run for U.S president, due to populist ideas that were too extreme"

"Ironic isn't it" said Bond "People like him always want more power."

"Now with further proof of intelligent life" said Mycroft "And it shows we are not alone, it will further his populist agenda and foolish protection of Earth from aliens...tell me does Samara visit you"

"Yes" said Bond "I even took a trip with her to her home world of Tessa in disguise and had a tour of a space station called Citadel."

"Hmm?" Said Mycroft "This knowledge can probe useful, but bloody hell what it like"

"We live in a small world" said Bond "In a big universe"

* * *

"Wait you visited the Assari home world and took a trip to the Citadel" said Shepard

"Samara, showed me what is out there" said Bond

"That's crazy" said Shepard

"All part of the job of gathering intelligence and I disguised myself as a Assari" said Bond

* * *

"If the Earth becomes United" said Mycroft "That means a government to be formed, I had anticipated the Earth one day would"

"Plans in place already old friend" said Bond

"And a secret leader in charge, more like a shadow leader," said Mycroft "You know who watches the watchers of course"

"And who would take that job" said Bond

"You" said Mycroft

"Me," gasped Bond "I am not into politics, and it involves paper work"

"I know" said Mycroft "Only senior brass will know of a secret leader, just in case humanity is threatened with extinction...a Commodore, you and I know many secrets of the Earth"

"But I will go out on solo missions" said Bond "The thought of me sitting on my ass doing paper world is alien to me"

"That's fair enough" said Mycroft "Let's how this plays out and did Samara mention any dangerous races"

* * *

 **Arrived at Mars**

"Guess people like you like to prepare for the future" said Shepard

"The British are great teachers of history" said Bond "So you are what you will become"

"I'm more of a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy" said Shepard

"Indeed," said Bond

 _We arrived at Mars, the shuttle is ready_ said Joker

"No activity detected so far"voiced the A.I known as EDI

"All Ashley, myself and Vega are going down" said Shepard "Care to tag along"

"Of course" nodded Bond "I sent an old friend of yours to get information, I suspect trouble is already there"

So everyone got ready and assembled, then heading to the shuttle and then the craft headed down to the surface. A sand storm is going on and all four of them stepped upon Mars.

"I am getting no communication coming from inside the facility" said Vega

"Doesn't mean there will be trouble" said Ashely

"I think I see something up ahead" said Shepard

They watched to see white armored people killing the workers in brutal fashion, but these armored people don't know they are here.

"Keep a lookout for snipers" said Bond "I will move in"

"Sir" said Vega "It's only a few"

"No there are more" said Bond "Lying in wait, when I strike make your move and we will head inside"

"Yes sir" said Shepard

Moving swiftly like the wind and using his super spy skills, in which his cloak makes no sound and draws out his twin blades. Then he cuts one to pieces and used a biotic throw at one of them and crashing into another.

The other armored people came out of hiding to attack the attacker, but James moved too quickly and deflected the shots with the swords. Then Shepard, Ashley and Vega struck by shooting at the enemy.

The armored people were boxed in until all of them are killed and checking out the symbol up the armor it is indeed Cerberus and headed to the door to open it to head inside.

"Where did you learn to do that" said Vega "It was like watching those old star Wars movies,"

"Luke Skywalker has nothing on me" said Bond "I've been shot at more times than I can count"

"Since when Jar heads" said Ashely "Watch Star Wars"

Shepard got the door open and headed inside, but someone is waiting for them and it's a familiar face e to both Shepard and Ashely. It's Liara D'soni an Asari friend of theirs.

"Shepard, Ashely nice to see you again" said Liara "And sir it seems Cerberus has the same idea."

"Well we better get we need" said Shepard "And get put, Mr. Vega head back to the shuttle."

James Vega nods and leaves

"It's best not to waste any more time" said Bond "Good work Miss T'Soni"

She nods and all four of them move deep in the facility.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. Part2 Rise of the Commodore

**Death is only Yesterday**

Chapter: 3

 **Part.2 Rise Of The Commodore**

* * *

 **Mars archive facility**

They have just arrived inside the facility and met up with Liara D'soni the Asari and old friend to both Ashely and Shepard. They have already encountered Cerberus armored troops on the outside and they don't know how many more on the inside.

"How long Cerberus had been here" asked Bond

"Not long" said Liara "I was in the archives to retrieve the new data when they stuck and I was forced to flee"

"Cerberus must have the same idea to defeat the Reapers" said Shepard "We should be on the same side"

"Do not be so foolish to believe that Shepard" said Bond "People like Jack Harper the Illusive man only care about power, people like him always crave power and it was that very reason he wanted the human-reaper, when you went your suicide mission"

"Yeah, but still" said Shepard

"Men like him claim to be humanity's savior's in their narrowed vision" said Bond "The true agenda is to be their conquers and control their enemies"

"Like the Reapers" said Ashely

"Indeed" said Bond

"I get it now" said Shepard "So Harper's true agenda is to control the Reapers"

"It makes sense" said Liara

"So how long you two have been contact" said Shepard

"For some time now in secret" said Bond "Considering she is the new shadow broker"

"I always heard rumors of a uh... what is the human word" said Liara "Boogyman hidden inside alliance leadership, but never believed it"

"I recently learned this less than an hour ago" said Shepard "Can you continue your story of how you became the Commodore."

'I certainly can on the fly" said Bond "Well let's see, two years later after the Prothen cache discovered on Mars, and technology near Io as well."

"The alliance was formed" said Shepard "Everybody knows that"

"True, but what you don't know that there was a Prime Ministers debate on who would lead the alliance and a council as well" said Bond "Many candidates including Jack Harper's father, I had a feeling about his dark ambitions."

"Guess it was part of your job to gather intelligence on people and expose them for what they are" said Shepard

"Just like those old spy movies" said Ashely "Including the likes Austin Powers""

"You can say that" said Bond "And his movies made a mockery out of real spies."

"Right" said Ashely

"It's a life time of experience under my belt" said Bond "At the final debate before the vote for the first prime minister of the alliance, he didn't show up, claiming he had the flu"

"A lie no less" said Shepard

"Of course and I presented evidence in secret" said Bond "To law enforcement and the debate was attacked, but it was all a rush to draw the enemy out"

"And the attackers were killed" said Shepard "Right"

"Yes" nodded Bond "Jaden Harper fled from his corporat headquarters and no one knew where he went, but I knew where he was going and at the time the son was not with him nor the wife"

"Where did he go to?" asked Shepard

"A small island he owned in Caribbean" said Bond "And this where I come in"

* * *

 **Caribbean Island 2149 midnight**

A stealth plane gets close to the island and the hatch opened up. James felt a cool breeze blow through his hair and leaped out. After that he parachutes down to the beach in the cover of night and is wearing black operations gear.

Tossing the parachute aside, he put upon his eyes new night vision contact lenses and James knows where the target is, deeper in the jungle of the island in a small mansion. A lone guard is patrolling the beach and then a knife is thrown.

The knife lodged in the neck of the armed guard and struggles to stay alive, but James quickly dispatch him in an instant. He still had the edge like always and he heard a person the radio wanted a status report.

Using a disguise like voice he told the person all clear. Then after that he heads into the jungle, using the cover of night and his super spy skills to keep quiet. He then climbed a tree to get a vantage point to use the high ground.

Discovering a trail that will lead to the mansion he spots to guards walking the trail and do not notice his presence. They stand under him talking about this and that, James jumped down on top of them. Knocking them out quickly with a bone chilling like sound.

He ties them up and disposes the bodies in the bushes, then moving through the jungle brush he got closer and closer. Then hiding behind a large rock he sees the entrance to the mansion compound and it was small with some guards.

He figured he will be well guarded on the inside, it's a beautiful night and he spotted a balcony to stand on at the top floor of the mansion. So maybe Jaden Harper might stand on the balcony. Quietly he assembles a sniper rifle with a silencer attachment.

A single light is on at the balcony and James watched through the scope and waited, he could of done the old fashioned way to simply attack the place head on, no he will use a different tactic. Then Jaden Harper steps out into the balcony.

Through the scope James can see the man drinking a glass of wine, not hesitating for a second and pulled back upon the trigger. Then he fired, the bullet made no sound and passed through the skull of Jaden Harper.

Blood splattered and a sickening scream, his body falls off the balcony to the ground below. He can see through the scope the guards rushed to see the body of the man.

"This is shadow night" said Bond "To speak easy the target is neutralized, you may lunched clean up crew now"

 _Copy that shadow night, clean-up crew in bound in five and pick-up as well_

"Understood, I'm on my way" said Bond

* * *

 **Mars archive facility**

Shepard and the others were battling Cerberus armored troops in a long hallway and it was a tight quarters fight, some troops tried to run away. James quickly dispatched them and they noticed these troops were no longer fully human.

Along the way James had been telling the story how he took down Jaden Harper the father of Jack Harper the Illusive Man, the leader of. Cerberus and his actions impressed them.

"So what happened after that" said Shepard

"The whole incident was deemed classified," said Bond "To the history books and Harper Industries was dissolved. Then the vote came and the 1st prime minister was named."

"Lawrence Churchill" said Shepard "I read the history books as a kid*

"The great grandson in Winston Churchill" said Bond "A friend mine arraigned for me to be the secret leader of the Alliance codenamed Commodore and humanity was at peace with ones self"

"Damn," said Ashely "You really know how to take a person down"

"It's nothing new to me" said Bond

"Looks like more Cerberus troops" said Liara

"We can take them' said Ashely

"I almost feel sorry for the poor saps, working for Cerberus" said Shepard

"Consider this their going away gift" said Bond "Shall we continue"

All three of them nod, go on the attack joining James to strike upon them.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Better luck next time

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter: 4

 **Better luck next time**

 **Mars archive facility**

The hallway to the tram which connects to one part of the facility to the other. Cerberus troops showed up and fired at them, James used his swords to deflect the shots and had killed a few. Ashely and Shepard fired their weapons.

Liara used her singularity ability on some, in which they are shot down or sliced up to pieces. James had told the story of Jack Harper's father and Shepard now understands that the Illusive man's father is just like him and only caring about power.

Getting close to the tram, they can see a large squad of Cerberus troops, then with the power of element zero flowing through his body, and a wave of his hand pushed them backwards. They screamed to their deaths, by falling a long way down.

'It seems the power is not fully restored to this place" said Bond

"Well Cerberus hit this place and tried to use other means to get the information" said Liara "I sabotaged the main computer to only do point to point access at close range"

"Good plan" said Shepard

"However I know another way to get the information before they do" said Bond

"How" asked Ashely 'We still have Cerberus troops to deal with"

James then used his omni-tool upon his forearm and pressed a few holographic buttons and then a holographic image of a woman appeared.

"Penny," said Bond "I have a task for you"

"And what would that be James" she said "Hello everyone"

"Get into the data stream undetected to access the archives and get the new Prothen data" said Bond "By using WiFi access channel"

"WiFi no one uses that anymore" said Shepard "And is she an A.I like EDI."

"I am an A.I yes and my personality is a person whom the Commodore knew a long time ago of Miss Jane Money penny, but you call me Penny." she said "Now I will get to work, while the rest of you do your jobs"

She simply vanished in which Liara checked on the tram system and it seemed to be working. Then they hopped on one and kept on moving, but up ahead is another one with Cerberus troops, Shepard had thrown some grenades to take them out.

The tram had stalled and hopped on to the other one. Using the controls and it moved them forward. All of them are ready for battle in knowing it won't be easy to get to the main hub of the archives.

It wasn't long before the tram reached the end, in which squads of Cerberus troops are waiting and started to shoot. Using the cover they have they fight back, of course James provided a distraction or two by throwing objects at the troops.

Some of the troops tried to flee and some of them are using combat drones, James threw an EMP grenades to take out the combat drones and then sliced to pieces the fleeing troops. Shepard and the others moved forward to gun down the rest.

"You move very fluid" said Shepard "Glad you are on our side, are you going to tell more of the story"

"Soon, but we are getting close" said Bond

"Yes" said Liara "We need to go through the cafeteria and through a small hallway, then we will reach the main archive hub of the facility,"

"Where did you get training in doing what you did" said Ashely

"Well I have always been adventurous, so I had certain skills long before what I am now" said Bond "My life is a story"

 _Commodore I have most of the new data, but there is a download in progress to get it as well. Dozens of Cerberus troops are up ahead_

"Just slow their progress until we get there" said Bond "Understood"

 _Copy that_

"We have more troops up ahead, we go in hot and heavy" said Bond

"Roger that" said all three of them

Moving quicky they headed into the cafeteria and Cerberus troops showed up, in which like the last time a fire fight occurred. Food is on the tables and looks like people left in a hurry. Liara used her ability to throw pies at the troops.

Crude but effective, James sliced several of them quickly. Shepard gunned them down and Ashely did the same, objects are tossed all around during this fire fight to the point some people would think this would be a food fight.

Once the troops were killed it is time to move on and then they headed to a small hallway and some Cerberus troops showed up, but they were quickly killed. Then finally they headed into the room where the archives are and it looked empty.

Liara came upon the archives and she had checked the status, then the hologram of the Illusive man shows up. Ashely, Liara, and James looked for who is taking the data.

"Shepard long time no see" said IM "But as you know I am a busy..."

"Cut the bullshit," said Shepard "Your stalling so your agent can take the data."

"What I am doing is the best of..." Said IM

"No, Jack Harper your not" said Shepard "You think you can use the data to control the Reapers"

Looking surprised in hearing his real name "How did you...hmm! Never mind"

"Oh come now Jack" said Shepard "Still hungry for power was when he tried to run for PM of the alliance, and wanted to eliminate the rivals. Look where it go him"

"You know nothing about me" growled IM

"I know you used to work for Gen Williams, Ashely's grandfather or the fact your connection with Saren..." Said Shepard "Am I getting warm Jack"

"I should had you killed, when I had the chance" said IM

"Just like your father overconfidence got the best of you" said Shepard "You don't give a damn about humanity, you only care about power"

There is a clang noise in which the body of Dr. Eva Core is thrown hard into the wall.

"If you will excuse me" said Shepard "I got better things to do and better luck next time...Jack"

The transmission ended in which the body is unable to move and has a sword lodged to her chest.

"She tried downloading the rest of the data" said Bond "Bring the body with us so we can examine it"

"Got it" said Shepard "Mr. Vega we need a pick-up"

 _On my way sir_

"Guess the Citadel is out next destination" said Ashely

The shuttle has come in which they boarded to head to the _Normandy._

 **Cerberus Headquarters**

The Illusive man stands in the middle of the room and looking out the window of a star in space and smoking a cigarette. It seems Shepard knows of his past, he though he had killed all traces of his past.

It would seem it is not the case, so who has been talking to him. All the people he knew in his past as Jack Harper is dead. Even more he knew about his father and knows of his plans to control the Reapers. This did not settle well with him.

"It seems Shepard has grown a brain" said IM "And knows of my past"

"You should of had me kill him" said the man "At the time"

"It matters not Mr. Lang" said IM "Seek out the person or people who has been talking and kill them"

Kei Lang then leaves the Illusive man alone and he puffs on a cigarette, he looked very annoyed and figured that someone is playing a dangerous game of chess and made their move. Soon it will be his turn to make his move.

 **To be continued?**


	5. Part1 Citadel Memories

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter:5

* * *

 **Part.1 Citadel Memories**

 **Normandy: On route to the Citadel**

With everyone loaded aboard, the Normandy with Joker piloting set a course for the Citadel, and it will take a day or two before they arrive. The objective is to convince the council to help Earth. Shepard knows it won't be easy.

It was reported that Arcturus station was destroyed, so a couple of Earth fleets had to flee when the Reapers had come to Earth. So James is left in position to lead the alliance and that is alot of power.

Shepard knows he will have to deal with that Jackass Udina, James never really liked him that much either in which the man is too ambitious for his own good, but he has his uses.

Shepard talked to the crew for a bit and had a sparing session with James Vega, who has issues of his own regarding to an incident a few years ago on Fhel Prime in matters of the collectors and he along with an Asari named Treeya Nuwani were heroes.

After Shepard's long pep talk to Vega, he wondered where the Commodore had gone to and finally found him standing in the middle of the observation deck and holding a drink in hand at the nearby bar.

"Sir, you mentioned before you been to the Citadel" said Shepard "Does the council know of your presence"

"Only the senior members do" said Bond "And of course that idiot, Udina, bit he has his uses"

Shepard chuckled "I know that from experience"

"I can still feel her presence in the room" said Bond "A left over imprint"

"Samara did meditate alot in this room" said Shepard "She shared stories with me and mentioned she visited Earth"

"She did visit Earth more than once that was true" said Bond "We were enemies at first and became something more over time...I do recall when the first time she took me to the Citadel, of course I was curious about her species"

"When was this?" Asked Shepard

'The year was 1994" said Bond

'What" said Shepard "Your that..."

"Yes," said Bond "It was a few days after a mission, destroying a super weapon, saving the girl and a former friends betrayal, my story begins as this."

* * *

 **London, England the United Kingdom**

 **Year: 1994**

The building that overlooked Regent's Park was commonly known to outsiders as the headquarters for Universal Exports. To the people who worked inside, though, it was known as the Secret Intelligence Service headquarters, formerly known as Military Intelligence Division 6, or MI-6.

Universal Exports is known locally as Babylon-on-Thames due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. It is located at 85 Albert Embankment in the south western part of central London, at Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames

James Bond drove in his sleek, charcoal-metallic Aston Martin V12 vanquish it has all the modifications Q branch had to offer, with, all point's radar, stinger missiles, machine guns, and all wheel drive. As he parked his car and stepped out, James strolled inside, locking his car he is dressed in his blue three piece suit, silk red tie, and black shined shoes.

James Bond walked quickly through the open office area, his feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world.

It had only been a few days ago, in which Golden eye was destroyed. He was recalled back to London for some reason by M or who Tanner calls _the evil queen of all numbers_. Of course he wanted to spend some time with Natalya Simonova.

However she decided to defect to the Americans, that was not a problem at all and she is in capable hands of Jack Wade a CIA agent, Felix is still recovering from his injuries several years ago. It made him ponder a bit on his former friend Alec Trevelyan.

He had never felt betrayal of that magnitude before, but in time he will get over it like he did with his late wife Tracy. He recalled the words from Alec.

 _"Oh, please James, spare me the Freud. I might add well ask you for the vodka martinis that have silenced the screams of all the men you've killed...or if you find forgiveness in the arms of all those willing women, for all the dead ones you failed to protect."_

He sighed in which he wasn't going to dwell on picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office as he headed inside one room.

The office seems empty in which it looks like Miss Money Penny has stepped out of the office and so he made his way into the inner office of M and by the looks of it she isn't alone. Another woman and turned around to see him. He blinked. it's Samara Asari.

He did remembered, on the other hand Samara liked the new look of James and wasn't fooled a bit. James new boss is rather stern, but fair considering she was once an agent herself at one time.

"I see you two know each other" said M

"Yes," said Bond "Did you read the old file"

"I did" said M "I am having a hard time understanding it, but Mycroft convinced me other wise."

"I like to borrow your man for awhile" said Samara

"You may as he is due for a holiday anyway" said M

"From what I heard he needs one" said Samara

"Very well you may go now" said M

Both Bond and Samara headed out of the office and went to the balcony to enjoy a rare sunny day.

"So is something you need help with" said Bond

"No, but from what I heard you need a vacation" said Samara "Like away from Earth."

"Like where" said Bond

"A space station called the Citadel" said Samara

"I am going to stick out like a sore thumb a human in a space station full of aliens" said Bond

"I suspect you have an idea or two" said Samara

"I do" said Bond "Follow me"

* * *

 **Q branch lab**

About twenty minutes later James Bond with Samara rode the elevator all the way down, to the lowest levels of the building, underground. Where the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened everyday.

The elevator doors slid open and both walked out. The usual shenanigans were afoot in the lab, rocket launchers being put into umbrellas lasers being attached to arm chairs and a ceramic garden gnome in a microwave.

Bond spotted Q the Quartermaster of the Q-branch, to a select few he is known as Horace Boothryd the 3rd, the grandson of Major Boothryd the original Q who died several years ago in a car accident.

Q instantly saw Bond as he left the elevator and sprang into action! The technicians in the lab who regularly help Q with gadgets and test them, they noticed the secret agent as well.

Q said "Look what I've got for you this time, you ungrateful idiots!" he continued "This umbrella will fire 4 explosive rounds per minute or more if you've got any-"

Bond interrupted him. "Guess I won't have to worry about it getting blown away in the wind then."

Q realized that this would be an uphill struggle to argue with Bond he said "And this is a chair with a built in laser that-"

He is interrupted by James Bond once again "Not so much a lazy boy as a laser boy, eh Q?"

Q sighed deeply in which he said "And this is a garden gnome in a microwave"

Bond paused and looked puzzled "I…uh…why would you do that?"

"I was going to make soup!" Q smiled at that

"Right..." Said Bond Slowly "Q I need to have that disguise I mentioned before"

"You mean the one that looks like your lady friend. An Asari I think it was" said Q

"That's the one" said Bond

"It won't take you long to put it on" said Q "Are you planning on going on a trip"

"Yes he is" said Samara "I will make sure your friend stays out of trouble"

"I certainly hope so" said Q "Now go get ready 007"

* * *

 **Outside of London**

Samara had taken off her disguise in which she is an Asari again and in a empty field her ship is cloaked and waited for James to show up. Then a Aston Martin showed up and someone cloaked stepped out of the vehicle.

"So what do you think," said Bond

He took off the cloak and Samara is amazed at how Asari he looks from head to toe, it almost made her giggle at him looking so female like, but there are no male Asari.

"Q did excellent work" said Samara "I have given you a cover, ready to go"

"I always wanted to go where no one has gone before" said Bond

"Was that Star trek" said Samara

"Maybe" said Bond

Wordlessly then they boarded Samara ship, in which she used the controls to leave the planet and then in space heading to some object in which jumped their ship into something.

* * *

 **The Citadel**

"Is that is" said Bond "I am lost for words"

"This is it" said Samara

Well here we go to OZ" said Bond

What he sees is a very large place floating in space a place called the Citadel and then the ship heads inside.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	6. Part2 Citadel Memories

**Death is Only Yesterday**

Chapter: 6

* * *

 **Part.2 Citadel Memories**

 **The Citadel: Year 1994**

The master spy is gob smacked at what he sees before him, while sitting with Samara in the cockpit on board her ship. What he can see, is a space station and it looks very large.

* * *

"So we're you amazed," said Shepard, "The first time you saw the Citadel."

"Very few things," said Bond "Amazed me back in those days, but I was bloody, gob smacked at what I saw. To this very day I am still impressed with the Citadel."

* * *

Samara giggled in seeing his amazement of the Citadel. She couldn't blame him one bit, the first time she had come here. She was amazed too, but that was when she was a little young and inexperienced for a Justicar.

He felt Samara's space craft moving further into the Citadel, and he heard alien language was spoken by Samara to Citadel control. It was short, and he figured they are allowed to dock inside.

"There is more to see," said Samara "Once we get to the inside, but first take this Omni-tool, it has many uses and it serves as a translation to many languages."

"Q would have a field day with this gadget," said Bond "I take it I suspect to see humanity's future."

"One cannot say, James" said Samara "As long as you don't destroy each other. Tell me how is Felix?"

"He is recovering from losing a leg to a shark attack," said Bond "Overall, he has an artificial leg now. He is still getting used to it due to that drug Lord who wanted payback."

"I understand," said Samara, "How is Mr. Tanaka!"

"Retired, far as I know" said Bond "Married, with two kids. Last I heard."

"Things have changed over time, James" said Samara

He wordlessly gave her a head nod in agreeing with Samara. Then her personal craft flies over above a large city from within the Citadel. Many more small space crafts are seen, James did not recognize any of them.

The strange device called the Omni-tool, provided all the information needed to learn what he needed to know. Finally, Samara's personal craft docked at one of the docking bays. The airlock attached to her ship and now they can head out.

* * *

"So then, Samara gave you a full tour of the Citadel," said Shepard

"Indeed it was a bloody tour" said Bond "I kept my curiosity and enthusiasm in check, so not to make any mistakes"

* * *

The both of them had already stepped out of the small space craft and James found himself in a whole new world. They walked through a long corridor, passing through several doors, and they had walked by aliens he had never seen before. The doors opened to a location.

* * *

 **The Presidium**

According to the database upon the device James has on his fore arm. The Presidium is a massive, park-like complex containing the offices of the various branches of the galactic government, as well as the embassies of all the races represented in the Citadel.

There are also shops, restaurants and recreational facilities, serving the wealthy residents who live and work throughout the sector. The Presidium is monitored by a Virtual Intelligence named Avina.

And, unlike the Wards, incorporates an artificial 20-hour day schedule: lights are dimmed, and the holographic "sky" darkened, for 6 of the 20 hours, imitating the familiar day-night cycle. James is shown around by Samara.

He saw a statue of a creature of what looks like a cross between a dinosaur and a frog. Samara mentioned it is a Krogan a warrior species. He did take notice to another object, it looked like the object they had passed through before. Samara called it a Mass Relay.

He did felt some kind of humming sensation, but he moved on with her, and he spotted a bug creature called a Keeper. It was working on some task. James in disguise as Asari and Samara passed by more aliens, she whispered to him they are.

Hanar, Vols, Vorcha and s alien species that has a cock roach like face called Turian. According to the data base, the Turians are a military based society and very form able. He noted that humanity, wouldn't be able to survive an invasion by them.

The aliens took notice to two Justicars walking around, means they are looking for someone. Truth be told the both of them are not and kept on moving. He is shown the various shops and restaurants.

With objects, devices, and weapons for sale is very advanced technology. The food on the other hand is questionable at best and James avoided eating the exotic food.

* * *

 **Near Citadel Tower.**

Looking up at the large tower, it looks very impressive and intimidating at the same time. Then relying on the database to find out, why is this place so important. He had found the information under the name of Citadel tower.

The tower is at the center of the Presidium houses the Council Chambers and the main traffic control for the station any ship within a few thousand kilometers comes under the jurisdiction of Citadel Control.

The chambers themselves are not open to the public and access is only granted to officials and those with special clearance. They are beautifully furnished, with cherry trees and fountains, as well as numerous staircases leading up to the central platform where the Council convenes.

At the moment James is a little bored and wondered if there is any action going on and Samara had noticed this from James. She had observed the man, very, very well.

"Expecting some action, James." said Samara

"In a place like this," said Bond "Expect the unexpected."

"There is always something going in the wards," said Samara "Perhaps security needs Justicar help."

"Or perhaps matters of pleasure." He winked at her.

"I will enjoy that." Smiled Samara.

* * *

"Did anything serious happened?" Asked Shepard

"I will put it best as, what can happen will happen." Said Bond "When we were about to go the Wards. Something caught my attention."

* * *

James is walking away with Samara and away from the tower. For a moment he spotted a shadow moving from left to right on a nearby balcony and stopped for a moment to lean behind the shrub of trees.

Then up ahead he sees an Asari guarded by two armed guards. Samara mentioned that she is a senior member of the Citadel council, spiritual leader of the Asari. Her name is Benezia.

Samara noticed James is looking at something, but what could it be? James springs into action and ran quickly to where Benezia is standing.

"Sniper, get down." he yelled in a disguised voice.

 **Bang!**

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	7. Part3 Citadel Memories

**Death Is Only Yesterday**

Chapter: 7

 **Part.3 Citadel Memories**

* * *

 **Citadel: Near the tower.**

"Sniper, get down" yelled Bond in a disguised voice.

He springs into action at the same time a bang echoed in the background, James tackled Benezia to the ground. The shot sailed over their heads and hit the armed guard in the chest

* * *

"Wait, you stopped an assassin from killing Benezia," said Shepard "And she was a senior member of the council at the time."

"Yes, did" nodded Bond "At the time she was a very different person, when you encountered her and wasn't corrupted by Saren."

* * *

The shot passed through the Turian guard, he falls to the ground. Samara and the other guard ducked for cover, more shots are fired. For a brief moment James spotted a shadow figure moving away, to understand it's an assassin.

More guards have come to secure the scene, James helped Benezia up, and she looked great full for the help by a Asari Justicar. In fact, she did not recognize the Justicar who saved her, but knew of Samara and her reputation.

"If you will excuse me," said Bond in a disguised voice "I and my partner have an assassin to get,"

"My thanks for the save." Said Benezia

"We are just doing our duty," said Samara

James and Samara run off to track the assassin, whom James got a pretty good look of the assassin.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Asked Shepard

"I had a good look at the assassin," said Bond "And so, we went looking in the wards and other places in the Citadel."

* * *

 **The Wards**

According to the database, the Wards are the "arms" of the Citadel, constitute the residential and commercial sectors of the station. Densely populated, housing millions of residents from many galactic species, he it gave James a feel like he was in Hong Kong.

Samara had told him that security does patrol the Wards. James gave a description of the assassin. A amphibian creature with yellow armor. Samara mentioned it is a Salarian and the yellow color belongs to a gang known as the Eclipse.

"Charming fellows" said Bond

"Not really," said Samara "The Eclipse operates in the Terminus system, right around Omega."

"Let's ask around" said Bond "People like them, will always have some goons to tell us to mind our own business, or we get hurt treat"

"Never gets old does it." Chuckled Samara

"No," said Bond "Never does"

James Bond has known this from experience at times. They got started by asking around the various people, some heard something and others heard rumors or don't know anything. He could people are a little intimidated by two Justicars.

The both of them have been wandering around the lower Wards a bit, out of the corner of his eye he spotted about five tough customers, three Salarians and two Turians hanging in the background, also watching their every move.

"Let's go have a drink" said Bond

"Yes, let's" said Samara

* * *

 **Chora's Den**

According to the database this is a gentlemen's club on the station, located in the lower section of the Wards near the Markets. Its layout consists of a circular central bar, with booths placed along the perimeter of the room. It also contains a storage area and small warehouse in the back, along with a manager's office in the very rear.

James had been to many, clubs, bars, and pubs before. He could tell this place is a hive of scum and villainy. Both of them wordlessly walked in, sat at the bar and ordered two Asari ales, James didn't want to drink or eat the alien food in not knowing what effect it will have on a human.

One taste of Asari ale, it tasted like cool-aid, not bad at the five alien goons walked in and one of them a Salarian decided to act tough and tap James on the shoulder to get his attention. James sipped the drink.

"I hear Justicars are supposed to be tough" said the Salarian

"Well you not very smart, if your making a conversation like this" said Bond "You know their is an old Asari saying."

"And what would that..." He said

Without looking James threw an Asari like knife into the skull of the skinny alien, almost everyone included the four are taken by surprise by a ruthless act and the four were about to draw their weapons. Samara used her powers to throw them away.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew" said Bond

Two of the goons attacked Samara and the other two attacked James, which spilled over into a full scale bar brawl, in a way everyone is fighting everyone. Bodies and objects are thrown around, some people either ducked for cover or ran.

"You wanted action and now you got it" said Samara

"And here I thought this was going to be boring" said Bond

The bar brawl lasted for a while, until station security was called in to break it up. A lot of injuries, several deaths, and of course property damage. James and Samara kept one of the alien goons alive.

"Now my friend won't ask again" said Bond "Where is the assassin friend of yours?"

"I don't know anything" he said

"Really perhaps I wasn't convincing enough" said Bond

Samara and some onlookers watch the Asari Justicar drag the Turian to the nearby edge, then leaning him over and is frightening in fear.

"Where is the assassin, give me a name" said Bond

"Please, if I tell you" he said "Will you let me go."

"If you value your life," said Bond

"Okay, Okay" he said "His name is Maven Solius, a Salarian and you will find him hiding out at Silversun strip, in one of the Casino room. It's all I know I swear."

"Let him go" said the security chief

"Okay" said Bond then pausing "Oops"

The turian goon falls over the edge and screams a long way, before he disappears, but all was heard after that was a splat sound. The security chief sighed in knowing he will have more paperwork to do.

"I told you to let him go" said the security chief

"I did what you told me, I let him go" said Bond

"I mean on the ground" he said

"Would where he falls count as on the ground." said Bond

"You know what I mean," he said

"Well next time, my friend you should elaborate better" said Bond

Some onlookers were either chuckling or laughing at the conversation. The security chief just shook his head and now they have to secure the area. James and Samara walk away to go get the assassin.

* * *

"What happened after that," asked Shepard

"We did go to the Silversun strip and confronted the Eclipse assassin, he had two bodyguards, they were no problem, and we interrogation him for information to find out he was hired in..." Said Bond

We're coming out of the mass relay, said Joker We have arrived at the Citadel.

The Normandy comes out of the mass relay and situated in space is the Citadel.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	8. Crossroads of the future

**Death Is Only Yesterday**

Chapter: 8

 **Crossroads of the future**

* * *

 **The Citadel**

The _Normandy_ has arrived at the Citadel and is directed by Citadel control to head to one of the docking bays. There are numerous of ships coming and going to and from the station. The Destiny Accession is patrolling Citadel space.

With Joker at the controls he safely docks the ship of where other ships are docked. They have come to seek help from the Citadel council, considering the Reapers invasion is still on-going.

Shepard knew this could be a problem, the council would only help if it suited their interests. Unless a favor or two can help retake Earth from the Reapers and to defeat them, once and for all. So then the crew exits the ship.

* * *

 **Bay D-24: Citadel**

The crew heads on out, Commander Shepard and Commodore Bond are the last to leave, besides Vega and Ashely. At the bay it seem a reporter is talking to Ensign Copeland. Shepard dislikes reporters, ever since he punched one in the face for bad reporting.

"Commander Shepard, care to comment" said the woman

"I'm busy" said Shepard

"Look I want to join your crew to help" said the woman "Names Diana Allerd."

"Oh you do huh," said Shepard

"Yes," said Diana "It means allot to get the story out to the public and who is this?" She asked

"You are a civilian," said Shepard "So it's classified."

"It is perfectly all right Commander" said Bond "She will be allowed to report the news on board the _Normandy._ We need all the assets we need to get. It would be best for you to rally the Alliance at this time."

"Got that Miss Allerd" said Shepard "And if any smear champaigns on the alliance, I will personally throw you out the nearest airport lock."

"Crystal Clear" said Allerd

The reporter heads to the Normandy, for they can see ships coming and going. People all around and Shepard noticed a ship that looks just like the Normandy, but with a different color.

"The ship you see is called _Thunderchild_. A sister ship of the Normandy and a personal craft I used from time to time." Said Bond

"Are you commanding her" asked Shepard

"No, a friend of mine is" said Bond "My friend just recently dropped off a few friends of yours, people you will need"

"I see," said Shepard "Uh, am I seeing things or is there a swarm of bats coming this way."

"Don't be alarmed," said Bond "She is a old friend of mine,"

The swarm of bats swarm right towards them, then they stop and the bats transform into a blonde woman, who is dressed in old style clothing, but has a rank insignia of a Alliance captain on her sleeves.

She looked kind of pale, her eyes have a grey like color and she is wearing a scarf around her neck. Shepard didn't know what to make of the woman and other people noticed something strange about the woman.

"Commander Shepard," said Bond "Meet Captain Mina Harker,"

"A pleasure Captain" said Shepard

"He is cute," said Mina "I might have to eat him up later, James."

"Good to know" said Bond "Any news."

"Mycroft and dozens have fled to the island" said Mina "The Reapers are slowly destroying Earth and Admiral Anderson using the old castle as a base, damn sometimes I wish for the old days."

"Well humanity changed and evolved into space" said Bond "But like the old saying goes, the more things change, the more things stay the same."

"Agreed," said Mina "Venus base is already online, Mars has been ignored by the Reapers. Orlando is on board tending to some of the wounded and the Reapers retreated from Milan."

"Ah, Prospero," said Bond "Of course, good work Mina."

"Well I need a break," said Mina "And the people I dropped off on the Station, you are right James this place is impressive."

"Well we need to go talk to the council" said Shepard

"I know you've shagged Miranda Lawson," said Mina, she then walked up to him and licked his ear "But if you get tired of her, your mine," she giggled and left.

"Is she always like that," said Shepard

"Yes," said Bond "Come let's have a chat with the council."

The both of them headed further into the Citadel.

* * *

 **Citadel Embassies**

Walking out of the Elevator, Shepard and Bond found themselves in a busy place. They did made a pit stop or two to aquire assets for the war and went to the hospital to recruit Dr. Chakwas. Now they head to the Earth councilor's office.

Along the way they see Commander Bailey kicking out the reporter Khalisah al-Jilani, who has a history with Shepard in which she is grunting and whining about not getting the full story, she walked away and Shepard and Bailey talked for a moment, then moving on.

The door opened and headed inside the office of the Earth representative on the council Donnel Udina. He is at his desk sitting down, rubbing his forehead and sighed in frustration, he sees Shepard and another man known as the Commodore.

"They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses, Shepard. We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second-rate." He said "Earth needs real leadership."

"Earth needs to be untied on these matters," said Bond "It is only understandable as they are not the only ones being attacked by the Reapers."

"Agreed, sir" said Shepard "But we do need help, resources to help build the Crucible."

"But, lord Commodore" said Udina "Do we really need their help."

"Yes, we do need help" said Bond "The alliance cannot do it alone, so I have orders for you to follow and carry out to the letter, is that understood."

"Sir, yes sir" said the Ambassador

James goes on to give him his orders, plan to construct the Crucible use all political channels to aid in the war effort. He institutes a draft in all Alliance colonies, pressure colony worlds and allies for resources and ensures Hackett is provided with the resources and manpower to restore the remaining Fleets.

"I will get right on it," said the Ambassador "But what about the council,"

"Leave them to me," said Bond "And I expect you do so my friend or I might consider replacing someone who will."

"Yes, sir" gulped the Ambassador

Wordlessly Bond and Shepard left the office in which they heard Udina mutter _He scares the shit out of me, I think I need to change my underwear._

Outside of the office Shepard laughed in which, no one had put Udina in his place like that and scare the crap out of him. Then the senior members of the council show up, Asari, Salarian, and Turian ambassador.

"We welcome you to the station once again Lord Commodore," said the Asari

"We could help you, but the Reapers are everywhere," said the Salarian

"Why won't you help us," said Shepard "After everything I and the alliance did to help you."

"Calm yourself Shepard," said Bond "They are not done, have you heard the expression if you scratch my back I will scratch yours. I take it the Turians aquire our assistance."

"Your are correct Lord Commodore," said the Turian he goes on to explain

"All right we will do it," said Shepard

"And of the Commodore''s request is granted" said Asari "Miss Ashely Williams is the second human to be a Spectre, she has been informed already."

"About damn time," said Shepard

"We will talk again," said Bond

The three senior council members bowed in respect and left.

"I think I need I a drink," said Shepard "Where is Ashley?"

"Purgatory," said Bond "But before we go, Q I want you to do something."

A hologram from his Omni-tool appears, Shepard figured it must be another A.I and that A.I looks like a nerd like, looking man.

 _Is there something I need to do 007_

''I want you to keep an eye on Udina" said Bond "Any signs or betrayal or him running to Cerberus, kill him."

 _Keep, your friends close and your enemies closer, aye 007 and you really need to grow up and pay attention._

"All of those work wonderful Toys, Q" smiled Bond

 _Ugh nevermind I will get to work._

The A.I vanishes and then, Bond along with Shepard leave the area

* * *

 **Purgatory Bar**

The both of them had stepped out of the elevator and headed inside the bar, the people are having the time of their lives. Music can be heard in the background and Shepard spotted Ashley Williams, but also spotted Aria

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," said Bond

"You did mention before you went to Omega" said Shepard

'Yes, it is like this." Said Bond

* * *

 **Omega: Terminus System**

 **Year: 1994**

Samara's ship carrying the both of them on board have just docked at an airlock of Omega station. He is told, this place is completely lawless and controlled by an Asari named Aria. They walk down the corridor to the inner area of Omega.

There is a door there and two aliens are there, Samara mentioned they are bartarians and see two Asari coming towards them, figuring they are Justicars, in which the space craft is a registered Justicar craft.

"Aria wants to see the both of you," he said

"Like right now" said the other

"Oh we will see her later," said Bond in a disguised voice

"Justice must be done" said Samara "If you value your lives stand aside."

Walking pass them, one of the bartarians put his hand on Bond's shoulder, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed his hand, twists his arm and judo flips him over to the ground. Then repeatedly hitting the alien over and over.

The other one raised his weapon, but Samara uses her powers to grab hold the other ones body and throws him out the door with a hard crash.

James did the same and after that they walk into Omega. Several onlookers see two Asari walk in and stroll past the two Bartarians lying on the floor and are in no condition to fight.

 **AN:** To those who don't know who, Prospero is. He is an immortal wizard from the LXG comics.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	9. Part1 Omega Effect

**Death Is Only Yesterday**

Chapter: 9

 **Part.1 Omega Effect**

* * *

 **Omega: Terminus System**

 **Year: 1994**

Samara's ship carrying the both of them on board have just docked at an airlock of Omega station. He is told, this place is completely lawless and controlled by an Asari named Aria. They walk down the corridor to the inner area of Omega.

There is a door there and two aliens are there, Samara mentioned they are bartarians and see two Asari coming towards them, figuring they are Justicars, in which the space craft is a registered Justicar craft.

"Aria wants to see the both of you," he said

"Like right now" said the other

"Oh we will see her later," said Bond in a disguised voice

"Justice must be done" said Samara "If you value your lives stand aside."

Walking pass them, one of the bartarians put his hand on Bond's shoulder, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed his hand, twists his arm and judo flips him over to the ground. Then repeatedly hitting the alien over and over.

The other one raised his weapon, but Samara uses her powers to grab hold the other ones body and throws him out the door with a hard crash.

James did the same and after that they walk into Omega. Several onlookers see two Asari walk in and stroll past the two Bartarians lying on the floor and are in no condition to fight.

According to the database, which James had studied before coming here. It is a huge mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroids with twisting streets populated with homes, shops and warehouses.

Omega's inhabitants are usually lawless. Territory is controlled by the strongest faction in that area and frequently changes hands, often after brutal violence. The station's current "de facto" ruler is Aria T'Loak of course Omega is the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

* * *

"Guess you didn't make any friends, when you arrived." Said Shepard

"It's a standard occupational habit," said Bond "From many, many,many years of experience."

* * *

Some of the inhabitants moved out of the way in fear of the two Asari justicars and they knew their reputation of getting Justice done. However Omega has no Justice system only survival of the fittest, the strong shall survive and weak shall parish.

"We know the assassin was hired here on Omega," said Bond "To carry out the job."

"Agreed," said Samara "We could always go straight to the bar and speak to Aria."

"The direct approach seldom works," said Bond "We can cover more ground if we split up, but stay in contact."

"You never lost your strategic mind over time, besides your dashing looks," said Samara

"And you've never lost your graceful beauty over time," said Bond

"Yes, my people tend to be sexy for a long time," said Samara "Good idea let's do that."

Then they nodded in agreement, for they went their separate ways and will speak to the Queen of Omega Aria, when they feel like it and perhaps give them some attention along the way.

* * *

 **Kima District**

James read from the database that the gang known as the Eclipse is known to dwell here and he requested to chat with the boss of the Eclipse and Samara had informed him that she is will talk to a few contacts of hers on Omega.

Acting Asari like he or she crosses her legs, he sits down in a chair and there are tables, fancy ones. Then a Salarian showed up and sat across from James, he is the leader of the Eclipse and has a weapon strapped to his hip.

"What do you want, Justicar." He asked

"Your assassin friend," said Bond "Maven Solius, who hired him for the assassination job on Benzena,"

"I know of him," he said "But I don't know anything about an assassination job."

"Your lying because you know something." Said Bond

"I am not afraid of some Justicar," he said "Because the door behind me I have about 50 of my best people, all I need to do is say the word and you are dead."

"Really," said Bond "Are they fast enough to act, when they hear you scream."

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I am talking about a bomb," said Bond "Like the one your sitting on,"

"Huh," he gasped

"Let me put it like this," said Bond "If you stand up, it will explode, if you scream it will explode...now you will tell me."

"An Asari wouldn't stoop so low and do this," he said "Your bluffing."

"Now about those 50 of your best men behind that door," said Bond "Too bad good help is so hard to find."

Pressing a button upon the Omni-tool, a loud bang is heard in the background that came from the door, blood curling screams are heard and then nothing. Shaking in fear the Salarian just glared at the Asari.

"If I tell you," he said "Will you disarm the bomb."

"All depends on what you know." Said Bond

"Okay," he said "I don't know who hired him, but I know the message came from the bar where Aria hangs out, when we were in the casino."

"Good, it wasn't so hard." Said Bond

"Now keep your word," he said

James stands up from his chair and started to walk away.

"Wait, what about the bomb," he said

"What about it," said Bond with a dark look

"Are you going to leave me like this," he said

"Your still scum in my book," said Bond "And not to be trusted, if your story checks out."

"Will you come back," he asked

"No," said Bond "Because if I did, then the last words you ever here is goodbye."

"Goodbye, no please anything but that," he said

He continued to walk away

"Anything, but goodbye" he said

James continued to walk some more

"NO MORE GOOD BYES," he yelled out loud

 **BOOM**

An explosion was heard in the background, in which Bond stepped to the elevator.

" _To coin a human phrase,"_ said Samara over the com " _Looks like the shit has hit the fan."_

"Well people like him should not be trusted," said Bond "How are things on your end."

" _Very interesting"_ said Samara

* * *

"You don't mess around with any type of scum." Said Shepard "Wish I could of thought of that when I was on Omega."

"It's knowing, who to trust and who not to trust." Said Bond "Comes from a lifetime of experience and that matter aggressive interrogation."

"So, what was Samara doing?" asked Shepard

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	10. Part2 Omega Effect

**Death Is Only Yesterday**

Chapter: 10

 **Part.2 Omega Effect**

* * *

 **Gozu District**

This place is one of many slums of Omega divide by the Blue sun's gang and the Blood pack, there are shops here and those gangs use scare tactics to get money from them.

Samara has been to the best places of the Galaxy and the worse places, she even been to many human slums and ghettos to observe how mankind treated one another, she knows they have a long way to go.

Only moments ago, she heard James talking to the leader of the Eclipse and to put an end to him. By his own means and this is what she loved about him, she heard the conversation over the com and the explosion.

"To coin _a_ human phrase,"said Samara over the com "Looks like the shit has hit the fan."

"Well people like him should not be trusted," said Bond "How are things on your end."

"Very interesting"said Samara

"Good luck," said Bond

She wordlessly nodded and she made a request to speak to the blood pack leader, a krogan battlemaster who is an old friend of the assassin. So she is expected and came upon a group of them.

The vorcha looked like foul smelling creatures what they call on Earth is rats, guess all of them are dirty rats and then she sees the Krogan standing there and looked like he is in a bad mood.

'What do you want?" Asked the Krogan

"With your intelligence or lack there of," said Samara "I want to talk about your Eclipse friend. Maven Solius, a assassin."

"Yeah, so what?" Said the Krogan

"So who hired him for the job to kill Benzena" she said

"I don't give a damn" said the Krogan

"Maybe you should, as I had a chat with the Blue Sun's in warning them of an attack by the Blood pack," said Samara

"That's a lie, we haven't attacked them," said the Krogan

"Until now," smiled Samara

"Huh," said the Krogan

Samara used the Omni-tool to press a couple of hologram buttons and then explosions are heard in the background, coming from blue sun territory of the district.

"Damnit" growled the Krogan

"I could call them off," said Samara "If you tell me what I want to know."

"Get her," yelled the Krogan

"Bad move," said Samara

The the Blood pack around her were about to attack, but her eyes and body radiated with a glow of power, she raised her hands in sending the energy in all directions, that quickly broke the bones of the blood pack members.

The Krogan ducked for cover and draws out his shot gun, he fired his shots, but they bounced off Samara's shield. Then with her hand the weapon was tossed out of the Krogans hand and broke into pieces.

Krogan then charged at her, she leaped up in the air and landed behind him. Then using the omni-blade to slice one of his legs off. The Krogan cried out in pain and stumbled on the ground.

Then he tried to get back up, but a heel from her boot stepped on the chest of the Krogan and the blade at his neck. All his years he never knew Asari can be this tough, but he didn't want to admit it she is good.

"Now you know we Justicars can administrator Justice," she said "Now tell what I asked for or you will lose more than a leg."

She put the blade up to his groin, that made him gulp and he could tell this Asari is very, very, serious. He couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell her, what he knows.

''Okay, anything but that." Said Krogan "We play cards in the casino sometimes and he has the ear of his leader in the Eclipse, so I suggested that the Blood pack and the Eclipse for an alliance to take out the blue sun's."

"Maven did mystery assassin jobs," he said "One night, he was approached by a cloaked person, had the smell of an Asari, but there was something off about this Asari. I could smell it. Now call the blue sun's off."

"I thank you for the information," said Samara "But the answer is no, but I will leave now and allow them to attack you, if you survive."

"Wait don't go," said the Krogan

She calmly walked off in a sultry manner, as a full scale battle is taking place between the two gangs and she put the word out to the civilians ahead of time to leave this district.

Samara felt like a personality of James is rubbing off a bit and she pondered on what the Krogan had said, an Asari and something off about this Asari, could it be her daughter Mornith causing trouble.

She vowed to hunt her down, no matter what. She is a Yardrat-Kazi and a danger to everyone else. It has been a cat and mouse chase, if it is her or not. She didn't have enough to go on.

* * *

 **At the Afterlife club**

Both of them meet up at the Afterlife club, this place is the heart and soul of Omega, for criminals who have no soul or heart to begin with. Of course they had summons sent to them, that Aria want to see them

The dancers performing atop the center section. The second floor features a large circular opening in the center, above which more asari dancers perform on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extends all the way to the ceiling.

Around the outer edge of this floor is an elevated section with holographic images along the wall and booths in which most patrons of the club spend their time. At the back is a private and well guarded lounge, which a Asari a position of athourity is sitting and waiting.

"Nice place, but the music is blah," said Bond "Well let's not let the queen wait, but first this music needs to change."

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Samara

"You'll hear it," said Bond

James is in disguise as an Asari walked up to the technological advanced juke used the omni-tool to hack into it and upload a song and then it is complete. This song will play non stop and then the patrons heard this, while James and Samara walk to where Aria is at.

"Oh well, I'm type of guy, who will never settle down."

"Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around"

"I kissed 'em and I love ''em cause to me they're all the same."

"I hug 'em and squeeze 'em, they don't even know my name."

* * *

"You mean you played that song," said Shepard who laughed and spat out his drink

"Of course I did," said Bond "Would you like to hear it "

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	11. Part3 Omega Effect

**Death Is Only Yesterday**

Chapter: 11

 **Part.3 Omega Effect**

* * *

 **At the Afterlife club**

Both of them meet up at the Afterlife club, this place is the heart and soul of Omega, for criminals who have no soul or heart to begin with. Of course they had summons sent to them, that Aria want to see them

The dancers performing atop the center section. The second floor features a large circular opening in the center, above which more asari dancers perform on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extends all the way to the ceiling.

Around the outer edge of this floor is an elevated section with holographic images along the wall and booths in which most patrons of the club spend their time. At the back is a private and well guarded lounge, which a Asari a position of athourity is sitting and waiting.

"Nice place, but the music is blah," said Bond "Well let's not let the queen wait, but first this music needs to change."

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Samara

"You'll hear it," said Bond

James is in disguise as an Asari walked up to the technological advanced juke used the omni-tool to hack into it and upload a song and then it is complete. This song will play non stop and then the patrons heard this, while James and Samara walk to where Aria is at.

"Oh well, I'm type of guy, who will never settle down."

"Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around"

"I kissed 'em and I love ''em cause to me they're all the same."

"I hug 'em and squeeze 'em, they don't even know my name."

* * *

"You mean you played that song," said Shepard who laughed and spat out his drink

"Of course I did," said Bond "Would you like to hear it "

* * *

Aria is relaxing in her private lounge, but isn't in a very good mood and she just got word, the leader of the Eclipse was taken out, then there is a gang war going on between the blood pack and the blue sun's.

Considering, she is the queen of Omega and knows everything that goes on, nothing escaped her attention and had sent her subordinates to have those two Justicars come to her.

Right now she had to wait for them to show up, she is informed that they have arrived and all of a sudden the music changed, she did not authorize that and it was the most god damn annoying music she had ever heard.

Then the Justicars have come before her, she knew of the one called Samara and the other she did not know about. However there is something off about the other Asari, the body language seems to be of a cloud of mystery.

"You should know," said Aria "No one fucks with me,"

"Are you asking or implying," said Bond "Considering your notorious reputation, I wouldn't be surprised how you got to the top."

"Pretty bold words," said Aria "Justicar or not, one word and you are death, next time you show disrespect like that."

"If we wanted to do that," said Samara "The end results would be rather messy."

"Now if you please do something with that song," said Aria "I hate it."

"No," said Bond "You will have to do it yourself."

"Tread carefully," said Aria "It is almost as if you are insulting my intelligence."

"Well if you had any intelligence to insult, you would be the first to know." Said Aria

Arias eyes narrowed and stood up, their eyes met for a moment and is trying to read her like a book. For some reason this Asari isn't afraid of Aria. All she could tell this Asari is focused and determined, will she let this slide.

No.

Aria raised her hand, to use her power to throw the Asari back, but this Justicar moved quickly, grabbed her hand and twisted it around. With a snap her wrist is broken and then pinned Aria to the wall.

Her guards raised their weapons, but Samara knocked them out of their hands with her own power. They are defenseless.

"You know what goes on in Omega," said Bond "And I know something alot people don't, only you do."

"Really, you know nothing about me," said Aria

"You mean like Benzena being your mother," said Bond "Who better to have her own daughter to send an assassin to kill her."

"What?, How did!" Said Aria "Why would I kill her,"

"Oh I know," said Bond "Like mommy issues, being disappointed is hard and sad."

"Shut up" said Aria "She is my mother, but she and I resolved our issues a long time ago."

* * *

"Wait a second," said Laria "Aria is my older sister,"

"Pretty bizarre concept," said Shepard

"I managed to look into her background," said Bond

* * *

"The Eclipse leader said that Solius was getting a message to do an assassination job,"

"The Krogan blood pack leader did mention, the assassin meeting a cloaked person and it smelled like an Asari, but something off about her" said Samara "Who would else know about you and Benzena."

Aria frowned for a moment and thought about it for a moment, then it hit her. Damn that bitch. She was the only one who.

"Shari," said Aria "I only told her and I always suspected her to be a Yardrat-Kazi, but never prove it."

"Where do we find Shari?" Asked Bond

"The Carrd District," said Aria "She has a place there."

"We will be going now," said Bond

"Justice must be served" said Samara

So James let's her go and they are about to head out, Aria is on the balcony and glared at them.

"What are your chances in leaving Omega alive." Said Samara

James turned around and threw a knife, it lodged at the wall and a few meters from her head.

"Better than average," said Bond

Then they leave, Aria just laughed a bit and she heard a slight ticking noise and she walked to her right, then boom. A small explosive knocked her off the balcony and she fell on the bar, shattered a few glasses and gasped in pain.

Her leg had been injured, a piece of glass stuck in her left thigh and then she laughed again. Oh, she won't forget this and will find out who this other Asari Justicar is.

* * *

 **Carrd District**

Shari is in her room and she had heard Justicars are on Omega, she will wait until the heat dies down and take over Omega. Aria must be dead by now and then their is a knock at her door and it kept on knocking.

She slowly approached the door, the knocking continued and she came upon the door. Only for the door to be thrown right at her and pinning her to the wall. James and Samara walk in.

"I believe the phrase would be in this matter is. Honey I'm home" said Samara

"It's about right," said

"Shari, you are here by guilty," said Samara "By the code your punishment will be Swift and painful."

Shari is being crushed by the door and tried to use her power, bit the Justicar is too strong and she is crushed quickly. A pool of blood is on the floor and Justice had been done.

* * *

"Damn that's messed up," said Shepard "Did Aria ever found out you were human the whole time."

"No," said Bond "I will turn on the song to remind her of that day."

James used the Omni tool to have the clubs song change to the very song that was playing in the after life. Aria got up from her seat and is angry at hearing that song.

Shepard and James went over to Aria, she can read Shepard like a book. The mystery human, she was not so sure and his demeanor reminded Aria of someone. She rubbed her wrist and thigh.

"We need your resources to battle the Reapers." Said Shepard

"I might do that, if you can get my leaders to go along with it." Said Aria "And I hate that song, it played over and over for 50 years, until I broke the sound system."

"Agreed, we will do that," said Bond

"And who are you," said Aria

"We have met before," said Bond

"Have we," Aria raised a brow

"Are you asking or implying," said Bond in a disguised voice of a Asari

"Son of a bitch," said Aria "That was your doing, god damn asshole I should kill you right now."

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit." Said Bond

"I don't understand," said Aria "Is he your boss Shepard."

"We will get to work," said Shepard "We will be going now."

"Enjoy the music," said Bond

Shepard and James walk away.

"Hmm! What an asshole," muttered Aria "Very sexy one too."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	12. Reckless activity

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter:12

 **Reckless activity**

* * *

 **On board the Normandy**

The Normandy had taken off from the Citadel and Shepard did some various errands and missions, they did go to that biotic training center and net up with Jack, she will be a great asset to the war.

Now they are on route to go bring the newest leader of the Turians, because their help is needed. Communications chatter had been listened to and the Reapers have invaded the Turian home world.

Shepard is strolling the halls of the ship, they will be there in several hours and found the Commodore had just ended communications with Admiral Hacket, the council and a few others.

"I see your keeping busy," said Shepard

"I can say the same for you," said Bond

"I do recalled you did something reckless to get your powers." Said Shepard

"Ah, yes that." Said Bond "It has been while since I was in Turian space "

"When was this?" Asked Shepard

"During the first contact war," said Bond "The last days of the war."

"At the time I had become Commodore," said Bond "I went on some missions in the Galaxy, as I founded N7, my old number of 007."

"I wear the number with pride." Said Shepard "What mission you went on?"

"The alliance received an intelligence report that the Turians were building a experimental Element Zero bomb. Command wanted to send in a battalion of Marines to destroy it." Said Bond "But I convinced them I should and I have much experience in missions such as this and so I went, with no complaints at all."

"So what happened" asked Shepard

"It started out as this." Said Bond

* * *

 **Turian Space: 2157**

It is not even the end of the month yet and the first contact war had begun, between the Human systems Alliance and a race known called Turians.

A HSA ship sneaked on in by using a cloaking device into Turian space and that ship named _Thunderchild._ Has approached a small moon near a Turian colony. For what purpose is only known to Alliance Command and Intelligence.

They were going to send in the marines to handle this mission, but the secret leader of the alliance known only as the Commodore suggested that he go on the mission alone, for he had much experience doing various mission like this.

They respected the wisdom and experience of the Commodore, James Bond knew all about the Turians and their military ways of life. He did had the adventure with Samara to take down an assassin, along with an Asari who hired him.

Seeing Omega and the Citadel was a great experience, with time had passed, the Earth formed HSA, colonized several world's and mass relays and humanity is at peace. James had a feeling that it would only be a matter of time before some sort of war happened.

This contact war just did, resulting in some lives lost and now he is getting into a pod to head down to a small moon. According to spy probes the Turians are building an element zero bomb.

It is inside a facility, a military type facility and the moon itself has forests, mountains and trees. A breathable place and then the pod hovers a few feet above the ground. James then jumped out feet first.

He wasn't wearing armor, it would only slow him down and is wearing black operations gear, but with a black cloak with a hood. On his forearm is the Omni-tool Samara had given him a long time ago.

A back pack is strapped to his back and his clothing has several pockets. Using the tool to pinpoint the location of the facility, it is not too far away, but there are several life forms at key locations to suggest guards.

The forest and bushes gave him perfect cover, although he knows the Turians also have Omni-tool technology and can use life form scans. He has an idea to make sure they don't detect him.

"Q," whispered Bond "Send out a small EMP pulse to distrupt their Omni-tools"

He knows the real Q is long dead, but his personality has been uploaded into a A.I and a annoying one too, A.I based technology is cutting edge.

 _Roger that 007, sending pulse now and who knew I am a mere toy to play with._

"Well you know, boys and their toys," muttered Bond 'Right Q."

 _Oh grow up and pay attention 007 I am not a Lego toy to play with._

From with in James's personal omni-tool, the A.I, Q sends out an EMP pulse and unknown to the Turian guards, the Omni-tools have been disabled and will have to rely on other means.

James kept on moving silently like the wind and night will soon approach this moon, he heard voices and climbed a tree to see who is talking. He sees two Turian guards talking and walking, They will walk under him shortly.

Once they did, Bond makes his move and dives down on them, with small blades attached to his wrists that pierced the heads off the two Turians with a thud sound, they never saw it coming. He checked if they have anything useful.

Key cards, good. James can access computers in the facility for any other information. Then he hides the bodies and moved on, a guard post is up ahead and using the shadows he sees four Turians inside. Eating a meal at the table.

He leaned against the wall, and took a peek. Still eating and so he tossed two grenades into the guard post. Before the Turians reacted, the grenades exploded, filling the inside of the guard post with poison gas.

Coughing violently, until they drop dead on the very food that they are eating. A last meal. James continued to move on, until he sees an older Turian talking to a young Turian boy named Garrus.

* * *

"Garrus," said Shepard "So I take it, he was a young boy at the time."

"Indeed," said Bond "The guard was his grandfather, in war people die."

"What were they talking about?" Asked Shepard

"Shooting mostly," said Bond "Not important."

* * *

Nartan Valkarian has been talking to his grandson Garrus on the communications line in which the conversation is mostly about shooting tips and promised the boy to give him lessons.

Suddenly Nartan gasped and Garrus wondered what is it's, to his horror and shock a knife appeared upon the chest of his grandfather. Then he briefly sees ghostly blue eyes of someone else. Then Nartan's head is slammed into the small communications array.

It cut the line of communication between grandfather and grandson. James showed no remorse and hides the body. While the boy Garrus is at shock and awe, in which he had no idea what to do.

James continued to move onward, silently killing several guards along the way. Until he sees the facility and it is not very well guarded. Only two guards guarding the front door of the facility. No other guarding patrolling the outside.

They must think no one would bother to take this place down, even the Citadel council does not know of this place. They are wrong and then he assembled a sniper rifle with a new type of silencer based technology.

Using a vantage point he looked through the scope, then pulling the trigger. Two shots 30 seconds apart. Both guards down, then he had his A.I Q to hack into the security system of the facility to make sure no one gets wise to what he is doing, he found a vent shaft to get in.

* * *

 **Inside the facility**

A Turian guard is sitting on a toilet or what looks like one, in holographic for is about Turian news and about the war. He'd wish he was on the front lines, but he got this job instead.

It seemed peaceful and quiet. He heard a psst noise and then psst again. He shuts off the holographic news and is startled, a human he had heard about their species is hanging upside down.

Before he could react, he smiled and fired a gun at his skull. One shot, one kill. James leaped down and left the body sitting on the toilet. Blood had splattered on the wall. So he flushed the toilet, opened the door and shuts it.

He got the layout of the facility and knew where to go. Most of the facility staff is scientist, with very few guards. The security system was hacked by Q, so to avoid any problems along the way. He could of disguised himself as a Turian.

However it would arouse suspicion an unknown Turian running around. Going deep into the facility by sticking to the shadows or ducking into a room that was not used or hiding behind or under something. He got close to the heart of the facility. Then he sees a Turian general talking to a scientist.

"Sir," said the scientist "This Element Zero bomb is experimental, I don't know if it will work or not."

"I want this ready for launch," said the general "The council must not know about this weapon."

Oh, so that is his game. Building an experimental weapon and illegal one as well. James turned on the recorder to record this information and can be used for blackmail reasons.

"But what if they did," said the scientist "Those Spectres are scary."

"But they won't," said the general "The humans will be eliminated by the bomb, so get it online."

"I have it online now," said the scientist

"Very good," said the general

James had heard enough and goes head on by taking out the guards, the scientists flee for their lives. The general fought back, but is killed by poison grenade gas, the cheif scientist is injured in the fight and accidentally hit the countdown on the bomb.

Two minutes, damn not good. James killed the scientist and then tried to shut it down, no luck and then he dashed away from it. The alarms go off, however to him it didn't matter and dashed quickly to get out. He reached the front door, only then.

 **KABOOM**

He knew that wasn't a good sign. He reached his hand out to open the door. A bright light is coming towards him and engulfed the facility. So he made it out or so he thought. He couldn't hear a thing expect for his own heart beat as if the world around him suddenly went dead.

 **Thump…Thump….Thump**

* * *

"Whoa!" Said Shepard "How did you survive."

"That answer I will tell you" said Bond "It was like this."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	13. Part1 Bitter Work

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter: 13

 **Part.1 Bitter work**

* * *

 **Previously**

Two minutes, damn not good. James killed the scientist and then tried to shut it down, no luck and then he dashed away from it. The alarms go off, however to him it didn't matter and dashed quickly to get out. He reached the front door, only then.

 **KABOOM**

He knew that wasn't a good sign. He reached his hand out to open the door. A bright light is coming towards him and engulfed the facility. So he made it out or so he thought. He couldn't hear a thing expect for his own heart beat as if the world around him suddenly went dead.

 **Thump…Thump….Thump**

* * *

"Whoa!" Said Shepard "How did you survive."

"That answer I will tell you" said Bond "It was like this."

* * *

 **Turian Moon: 2157**

 **Now**

An explosion had rocked the area, a one mile radius has been destroyed leaving behind much destruction in it's wake. A flash of light had been seen from space.

Trees had been toppled, debris falling from the sky from the blast and sky has gone dark, due to the setting of the sun and clouds have rolled in to create a small storm, thunder had echoed in the background.

Some fires we're burning in some places of the impact zone, a large crater filled the center point, under a pile of debris a bloody hand emerged followed by a spark of energy. Then the debris are blasted away.

Emerging from the rubble, James Bond looked ravaged, but alive. His clothes are ripped and torn in certain places. He felt a power flowing through his body, ripples of that power bounced off of him and he limped slowly.

He started to chuckle when walking, then he continued to walk and laughed more and more. Until finally laughing like a lunatic. Then all of a sudden a Turian shuttle arrived with a commando team.

The commando team sees the human limping, which they storm right towards him and their weapons pointed at him. Ready to strike at any moment. They got a report of an explosion and it seems the human is responsible.

"Surrender human" said the leader

"Leave me alone," said Bond

"Your surrounded, give up." Said the leader

"No," said Bond "Just die,"

He felt a sharp pain for a moment, then energy flows put of his body and slammed into the Turian commando unit, that effect completely disintegrated the commando unit. Even the shuttle they were on was torn apart.

He breathed heavy for a moment, he felt like his body is on fire. James is also shocked, how did he survived this. However, once again it would seem that he'll is too crowded for him to even die.

 _007, 007 are you all right. Your vitals are not good._

"I feel strange Q," said Bond "Summon the ship to take me home, contact Mycroft, Mina and Samara."

 _the thunderchild will take you home, just hang on until then James, is there anything else you need._

"Yeah, two asprin, a cold drink and a beautiful woman." Chuckled Bond

 _i will see what I can do, I have the data you recorded._

"Good," said Bond

The HSA Thunderchild arrived by de cloaking for a moment and the ramp lowered for him, James limped his way inside and the ramp to the cargo hold closed. Then the ship cloaks and flies away quickly out of Turian space.

* * *

"Shit," said Shepard "I heard most people would of been killed if exposed to a lethal exposure to element Zero. How did you survive."

"Sometimes I ask that very same question," said Bond "I am a survivor that is for sure." He looked at his hand and glowed with energy "I will put it at best that it was better work to control and master it."

* * *

 **Earth: The box tunnel, location United Kingdom**

This place was an old cold war facility, used just on case an nuclear war broke out and all of the people of position of power in the United Kingdom, like the royal family, the prime minister and others.

Now it's used for a secret HSA base and off the books one too. James sat upon the medical table in which he is being poked, prodded and scanned. Mina Harker who had medical experience and Mycroft as well.

They are completely dumbfounded in what happened to James, all of their research into element zero would suggest it would of killed him, but no he is alive and kicking. They scanned for the energy level to be off the scale.

"This makes no sense at all." Said Mycroft "The blast should of killed you, it's like a mystery."

"Elementary, my dear Holmes," said Harker "Perhaps, by taking the exiler for all these decades what saved him."

"It could be possible," said Mycroft "I will run more tests."

"James," said Samara

Samara was no longer using her human disguise, in which Mina and Mycroft know about Asari, even Mina is impressed with the Asari. Orlando would of fit right in with the Asari.

"I'm all right Samara," said Bond "Just a bloody head ache."

"I'm glad, but you look like hell." Said Samara

"Just escaping death like always.' said Bond "Nothing special, only this time a full blast from an element zero bomb might have done something."

"What?" Said Samara "The Turians are not allowed to have such a weapon, it is outlawed by the council."

"Well," said Mycroft "James recorded the data, it was shown to the PM and, then afterwards used as a black mail tool to end the war. The Turians agreed."

"Cleaver like always, James," said Samara "So, what now?"

"I need your help to learn to control and master it." Said Bond

"I will," said Samara "I know a place, but it won't be easy, if it's all right with your friends."

"I need to study this some more" said Mycroft

"No problem," said Harker

"Once you are healed," said Samara "We will go."

* * *

 **Lesuss**

According to the database. This place is an unpopular garden world, with characteristics just outside of the comfort zone of its asari population. Its gravity is a little too high, its diseases a little too virulent, and the soil inhospitable for growing food.

Further information is difficult to come by—the asari government is uncharacteristically silent about Lesuss. Normally, a garden world settled so long ago would be highly populated, but little light pollution can be seen on Lesuss's night side.

Samara's craft arrived with James, in which the Asari do know about humans, but never seen one before. Samara knows people here and Asari Commandos train here, but also Yardrat-Kazi live their lives in peace and learn to control their powers.

"You will be given private lessons," said Samara "By me and few Asari I trust,"

"I believe it will be bitter work, but it will pay off." Said Bond

"You have no idea," said Samara

"So, how are the twins," asked Bond

"Fine," said Samara

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	14. Part2 Bitter work

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter:14

 **Part.2 Bitter work**

* * *

 **Planet Lesuss 2157**

According to the database. This place is an unpopular garden world, with characteristics just outside of the comfort zone of its asari population. Its gravity is a little too high, its diseases a little too virulent, and the soil inhospitable for growing food.

Further information is difficult to come by—the asari government is uncharacteristically silent about Lesuss. Normally, a garden world settled so long ago would be highly populated, but little light pollution can be seen on Lesuss's night side.

Samara's craft arrived with James, in which the Asari do know about humans, but never seen one before. Samara knows people here and Asari Commandos train here, but also Yardrat-Kazi live their lives in peace and learn to control their powers.

"You will be given private lessons," said Samara "By me and few Asari I trust,"

"I believe it will be bitter work, but it will pay off." Said Bond

"You have no idea," said Samara

"So, how are the twins," asked Bond

"Fine," said Samara

* * *

"Was it easy," said Shepard

"At first it was long and hard to do the training," said Bond

"What about the twins," he asked

"Oh you will meet them someday."

* * *

The planet looked like a regular garden of Eden, but he isn't here for a sight seeing tour and the gravity felt a little heavy. James will manage the best he can do and will have to get used to it.

He is still sore from being almost blasted to atoms, by a zero element Bond. They came upon a compound of where Asari Commandos go to train their skills and abilities. Samara knows the compound commander who is also a Justicar.

There are some Asari there and they see Samara, with what the description matches a human and this human looked interesting, also rumors of this human being involved in a accident.

"Is it ready," said Samara

"Indeed, the humans training will begin" said the leader

"Well let's get started," said Bond

"Prepare yourself human," said the leader "Because you will be tested."

"Ah, good," said Bond "And here I thought it was going to be a walk in the park."

Then going inside the training hall of the compound, his training has begun in which he started by sparing with Samara, with the abilities she has and the ability he recently acquired.

The last time he fought Samara was a long time ago, when he was seeking revenge for the death of his wife. That was his first experience taking on her abilities. He wouldn't admit it at the time it was impressive.

Basic hand to hand combat with the biotic ability, trading blow for blow and throwing stuff, he noticed she is alot more nimble in this heavy gravity, while he had to huff and puff in this heavy gravity, this was only the first day and more is to come.

The days go by and the training continued every day from the basics to more advanced stuff, of course they trained outside. Right now he faced off against for Asari Commandos, from what he had heard they are the best.

Only this time using swords and other weapons, an enhancement of powers. Swords clashed between one of them and James, a clang sound echoed in the background, she slashed right and he swiftly moved left.

She kept on slashing, James on the other hand back flipped a few times by in a quick pace, than he is used to. Then when she used a forward slash, he ran up the wall. Corkscrewed his body, and landed a front slash upon her weapon it broke apart.

He round house kicked her in the chest, a gasp of breath escaped her lungs and then he punched her repeatedly, then using the ability to throw her at the wall. She crashed hard and is knocked out cold.

The three other Asari fired their weapons, in which James deflected them, but it was fast than he had ever done. He can see and feel the shots coming towards them. Using speed that he never achieved before he dodged their attacks.

It felt like a blur, and it impressed him. He focused on, one by one. He takes out the first one by side stepping and Judo chopped her in the back of the head, then kneed the other one in the gut and the third a hard punch to the face.

They fall down one by one in a matter of minutes, he could feel the power flowing through him. Had he unlocked something that was hidden away in his DNA he did not know about.

Or it could be a side effect of taking the elixir for so long, it might of triggered or did something. He had no answer for that, he had his skills for a agent long before he was exposed to the bomb. Q made a reference that he could of Hulked out.

James didn't believe in such non sense, but it did felt good. However he understands that he had to be responsible for getting these powers. At first he felt cheap and lame, because he was relying on his skills and brains, only now he has something else.

He will put it to a good use in how he sees fit and must always use control. So the days, weeks, and months go by until finally a year had passed and is well aware what is going on in the Galaxy, considering he is the Commodore of the Alliance.

Now it is 2158 and of course he learned everything he needed to know, mastering his abilities. His had grew long, he has a goatee and his clothes were ripped, ragged, and he smelled bad, he ignored that sensation.

He forged his own twin blades from the strongest, hardest, and sharpest metals found. He even bulked up a little bit, also light on his feet due to the heavy gravity. Now it was time for him to head home and being here is or was alot of fun.

"It's been fun" said Bond

"I knew you could do it," said Samara "That is what I love about you, however you need a bath."

"Care to join me," said Bond

"It would be our pleasure," said Samara "Oh yes, the twins are here."

Two young Asari girls, whom are dressed in white robes and see both their mother, along with their father who is human and they knew that ever since they were born.

* * *

"Wait you have kids," said Shepard

"Yes," nodded Bond "Like I said, you will meet them again someday. So when you and Miranda going to settle down."

"If only the Reapers are defeated," said Shepard

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	15. Rescue mission

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter: 15

 **Rescue mission**

* * *

 **Planet Lesuss**

After talking to Samara on the Citadel, of course Shepard had the Geth and Quarians working together, along with that curing the genophage of the Krogans who feel happy that they will be able to mate once again.

Poor Rex on the other hand brought along alot of ice, because he was so sore in mating, however he knew it had to be done. Omega was liberated, also looking into the Citadel archives doe any information.

They even found Javick who is a prothean and rather curious of Commodore Bond, because his attitude and demeanor reminded him of an old friend from a long time ago.

Along the way Cerberus tried to have Commodore Bond assassinated by Kai Lang, along with a near invasion of the Citadel by Cerberus troops. They were taken down and Lang was killed, it was rather messy

Of course the Illusive man is still out there and will be taken down. It is only a matter of time, Udina was not the traitor, but his personal secretary was and she was killed afterwards. The Illusive man always heard rumors of an Alliance boogyman and it seems Commodore is that man.

However the Illusive man had no clue who is name is or what angle he could use against the Commodore, could the man know of his past, it is possible, but nothing to go on. For now he is in the dark.

Using the Normandy, Shepard, Samara, James and several others have arrived at the planet. A distress call had been sent out and the Reapers had invaded this place, James and Samara are concerned because their daughters are at the monastery.

Taking the shuttle down, it is dead quiet like something out of the Twilight Zone. Then like many times before Indoctrinated people and creatures attacked, including air creatures. A hard fight had occurred.

James hacked and slashed through the indoctrinated, while Shepard, Samara, Tali, Lawson who recently discovered that Henry Lawson was not her real father, but some else DNA and it had come from the DNA archives of the Alliance.

Her real father is Commodore Bond, James had forgotten he had his DNA stored in Alliance archives due to project Noah's ark, which a team of scientists will explore space if humanity is on the brink of extinction and repopulate the human race with DNA of many.

Samara was not mad at him and now understands she had a step-daughter according to human custom. Miranda wanted to get to know her real father, Samara being her step mother is a little odd and she has step-sisters now.

Things have gotten interesting, so after a long battle. They made their way inside the place, it looked dead and quiet, the lights were out and so they had to navigate in the dark by using their own lights.

James and Samara are very worried, it looked like everything happened quickly and with no time to react. Along the way they stumbled upon more indoctrinated and killed many. They are getting close to the heart of the place.

Suddenly several of the indoctrinated we're thrown away into the walls and Samara, James and others see, Flare their daughter standing there, but where is Rila at, so they ran over to see if she is okay.

"Mother, father," said Falare "I am glad you came."

"It is the least we can do," said Bond

"Where is your sister Rila" asked Samara

"We got split up during the attack," said Falare "I think she is near the bomb."

"Come, your mother and I will check up on her," said Bond "Tali, I want you to head into the vent system to us this device."

"What does it do," asked Shepard

"It's experimental, a gas line cure for the indoctrinated people." Said Bond "With resources focused in the crucible, there was very little time to make this."

"Do it Tali" said Shepard

"On it," said Tali

"When I give you the signal activate it," said Bond "Shepard you and Miranda take another route."

"I still can't believe they are your daughters" said Shepard

"Well they are," said Bond "And I believe you have been sleeping with a daughter I never knew."

"Heh, who knew my father is the Commodore of the alliance and I can't believe I have a step-mom and sisters," said Lawson

"Would this have something to do with your womanizer days, father." Said Falere

"No, it's something else I will explain it more later." Said Bond

Falere, Samara, and James took an alternate route, while the others go another directions to do what is needed to be done.

The three of them got there to Rila who seemed to be dazed off into space and a Asari commando is dead, a bomb is nearby. Far off in the distance a reaper can be seen from a window.

Falere tried to have her sister snap out of it, but she is attacked. However James tagged her with something that made his daughter Rila puke out a black like ooze from her body to the point it dissolves on the floor.

"Father, mother, sister," said Rila "I can't hear the voices anymore. I guess whatever you did worked."

"I am happy you are well." Said Samara

"Me too, kid," said Bond

"The indoctrinated have some sort of hive mind I think." Said Rila

"We can deal with that later sister, let's take this place back." Said Falere

"Anything else happen" said Bond

"Well besides that ship that crashed nearby a few days ago before the reapers attacked." Said Falere

"We did rescued two of them." Said Rila "One of them got indoctrinated and I had to kill him, the other is resting in a nearby room. He lives, but we must get him out of here."

"No problem," said Bond

Tali had informed them she is in position and had installed the device, then Shepard and Miranda Lawson show up, they brought company and alot of it.

"All right let's do this," said Bond "Family" he placed his hand out

"Family," said Samara she does the same

"Family, let's uh...rock and roll." Said Falere she does the same

"Family, chew bubble gum and to kick ass," said Rila who does the same

"Family, uh...I will explain it later," said Miranda she does the same

Bond draws out his twin swords, glowing with power, so does Samara, Miranda, Falere and Rila, while Shepard is using his own weapon to attack.

The indoctrinated creatures have come and are swarming from the doors inside the place, it looked like all hell had broken loose and a struggle to survival has occurred. Wave after wave came after them in which James knew it is time.

"Tali now," yelled Bond

Then it happened a gas filled the entire place and the indoctrinated we're coughed violently. A black ooze came out of their bodies all over the place and then they were transformed back to their previous forms.

Most of them are Asari, Human, Krogan, Turian, and some minor species, but are glad to be alive, although they are confused in how they became their normal selves. The bomb is still counting down and this gives James an idea.

"Okay lift up the bomb" said Bond

Samara, Miranda, Falere and Rila use their biotic power to lift up the bomb in mid-air. Then James combined his twin blades into a hammer. The large Reaper is slowly approaching the facility. He then swings the bomb.

Then it is propelled out of the facility, by crashing out of the window and launched into the air, then it cones down upon the Reapers. It exploded at the same time at point blank range of the Reaper.

The Reaper is so damaged it wobbles there for a moment and falls down upon the forest, it exploded afterwards.

"Now that is how it's done," said Bond

"Well we better help these people and get out of here," said Shepard

"Father I want to show you who we rescued," said Rila

"Your not going to believe it," said Falere

He followed them to a nearby locked room that is shielded and opened the door, a teenage human boy is sitting on the bed and wondered what the noise was about. James recognized this face, but never met him and thought this person is a fictional character.

"Okay, where did you find him" said Bond

"Can someone tell me what was going on out there" said the boy

"You sure dropped in at a bad time," said Bond

"Wait a minute," said Shepard "I think I seen him in the old pop culture records."

"Care to explain how you know me," said the boy

 **AN:** I added a surprise character at the end of this chapter, but I will keep it under wraps for now.

 **To be continued?**


	16. The Send Off Effect

**Death is only yesterday**

Chapter: 16

 **The Send off Effect**

* * *

 **AN:** The surprise character is in this and I have future plans for him, as I am giving him a respectable send-off

After the long trails of gathering allies, resources, and among other things. The fleets had arrived consisting of Quarain, Geth, Turian, Asari,Krogan and other minor species. The Human systems alliance lead the way.

There have been ups and there have been downs. The Citadel had been moved by the Illusive man Jack Harper, of course the crucible is the ultimate weapon in taking the reapers down, the Citadel is that piece.

The Reapers we're doing something in the capitol of the United Kingdom in the middle of a ravaged London. It had not been the first time London had been ravaged by war or some incident.

While space forces fight in space many of the ground forces headed to the grounds of London. James has fought along side Shepard, but he knows he is the hero of this story and not him. They will all meet at a location to go about the final battle.

Talking to people like Jack, Rex, Lawson and many more others. Shepard may have done it, but he didn't do it alone and what happens with have an impact on the galaxy and it's future. To get where they needed to go was not easy.

Shepard, James and many allies plowed through the reapers ground creatures and other nasty creatures. Now they came upon a large reaper who has a portal stream up to the Citadel. It's a race to get there and the reaper had fired it's weapon at them.

"Shepard, go" yelled Bond

"But what about the rest of you," yelled Shepard

"Don't worry about us," yelled Bond "Stop him, save the Galaxy and be a hero one last time."

"You can count on me James," said Shepard

"Give them hell," said Bond

Shepard nodded wordlessly and stumbled into the portal to stop the Illusive man Jack Harper. Then he and Shepard's allies kept on battling the Reapers.

* * *

 **Later on**

A victory happened, all the more reason why everyone is celebrating and the Reapers are now destroyed. A piece of the Citadel had broken off and crashed upon the city of London.

With the echoes of cheers are heard in the background, James went to the wreckage of the piece of the Citadel that had broken off. He heard a slight breathing noise, then he found Shepard, alive but injured.

He summoned a medical team to take him away, the various onlookers cheered, for he gave the thumbs up to know he will be okay. Everyone knows it will be long rebuilding process. Earth has taken a heavy toll in this war, what will become of Earth he did not know.

* * *

 **Much later**

Commodore James Bond had stand on the podium giving a long speech, on the ground of Earth upon the ruins of London. Everyone clapped and cheered. In which now he headed across the street to a bar that is still opened.

Shepard's friends joined him, Samara sat with him along with his twin Asari daughters and someone else who recently dropped in your help out in the reaper crisis in fact it is highly unexpected. The drinks are passed out.

"And that is my story," said Bond

"Great Speech James," said Samara

"Well I know we would of won," said the teenager "But I still can't believe I am a fictional character to all of you people."

"We're you expecting to be unknown to us," said Bond "Ezra Bridger."

"I don't know about that," said Ezra "I know Thrawn got Indoctrinated and killed by one of your daughters.."

"I take it you want to go home." Said Bond

"I can do so much good here," said Ezra "But yeah I want to go home."

"I understand that Javick's species explored your galaxy," said Bond "Although I don't know if the Mass Relays connect with our Galaxy to your galaxy."

"We did, but his galaxy was rather boring." Said Javick "It's location is hidden over the planet you called Venus, I think it works."

"You know I hear those Twi'lrk girls are hot, like a spicy taco," said Vega

"Kanan" gasped Ezra

"James Vega is my name kid," said Vega "You think I sound like Freddy Prinze Jr.."

"No, but you do sound like a dork," said Jack

"Funny," said Vega "So what is your last name Ass as in Jack Ass."

"Fuck you Vega," said Jack

Ezra stared at James Vega for a moment and thought he saw Kanan standing right at the Alliance marine, is it possible that Kanan was reborn into this guy.

"I like Princess Leia," said Williams "Kind of a hard ass for someone who is into Han Solo."

"Hey who is that fur ball who growls all the time," said Wrex

"Chewcock I think is his name," said Vega

"Death is only yesterday, Mr Bridger," said Bond "So you have to understand it,"

"I do, but what about your galaxy. The Reapers ravaged it." Said Ezra

"Although we are in no shape to fight the Empire, it took everything we have to fight the Reapers." Said Bond "We will survive, thrive, and rebuild. I will take you home by my ship."

"Thanks," said Ezra

"You can keep the armor and the Omni-tool," said Bond

"Also the helmet," said Ezra

"Of course," nodded Bond

"Hey kid, you ever pop your cherry in front of Sabine," said Jack

"What?" Said Ezra

This brought on a series of laughs in the bar, in which Hackett and Udian joined in, they ordered drinks as well.

"Admiral," said Bond "As if right now, you are the Prime Minister of the Alliance."

''I will do my best, sir," said Hackett

"What about me," asked Udian

"I need a strong voice in the Council," said Bond "So your work is not yet done"

'''Aye sir" said Udian then muttered "Great more paperwork for me,"

"What was that," said Bond with a raised brow

"Uh...nothing" said Udian

This brought on a series of chuckles and they sit in a bar to celebrate.

* * *

 **One Week later: Galaxy, far, far away**

Javick got the mass relays to work near Venus and it made a connection between the two galaxies. Now Ezra gave the coordinates to the rebel base on Yavin 4. James Bond is on board the _Thunderchild_ and Ezra will see his friends again.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

It had been one month since the Empire has been driven away from Lothal and everyone in Rebel high command knew it. However an unknown ship is nearing Yavin 4 and scans show it is not a Imperial ship.

X-wings were sent out to intercept, but the ship kept on moving with no hostile intentions. Mon Mothma looked worried, the footage shows the ship has a name and numbers SSV SR-O07 Thunderchild. The members of Phoenix cell is there.

'Attention, unknown ship," said Mothma "State your intentions."

 _My intentions are of a peaceful one, Senator Mothma_ said Bond over the radio communications _Unless I am fired upon and then it would very messy indeed._

"Who am I addressing and how do you know me, this place." Said Mothma

 _I am the Commodore Bond of the system Alliance and let's just say I have certain knowledge of this galaxy, which is why I request an audience._

"With who," said Mothma

 _Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orellios, Captain Rex, and some Droid named Crapper...uh Chopper._

"Why?" She asked

 _I will address that to you and them when I arrive, until then the transmission is ended_ said Bond

Mothma huffed in annoyance and she stared at the members of Phoenix cell, who are there and chopper sounded annoyed he was called crapper.

"I have never heard of a systems alliance," said Hera

"Or a Commodore," said Rex

"That ship," said Sabine "Is a work of art, and by the looks of it, it has enough fire power to wipe out this base."

'Beats standing around doing nothing" said Zeb

"Very well let's go meet this Commodore," said Mothma

* * *

 **Outside the Temple**

The Thunderchild has has come down to the courtyard, may rebels are running out to see the ship. The Ramp had opened in the air and a man stands there. He leaped out and landed feet first on the ground.

He is wearing armor with strange looking colors, also N7X appeared on his chest. The wind blew through his long hair and a cloak is strapped to his back, twin swords and he has a look of a position of authority and not to mess with.

When the ship landed another person stepped out wearing a full deck of armor, with a helmet on that covers everything and stood to the left of the Commodore

"I am Commodore Bond," said Bond

"Why are you here?" asked Hera

"I am here to return something,' said Bond "Something you have lost, just recently I might add."

"Just spit it out already," said Rex

"Yeah seriously," said Zeb

"You have to be so dramatic at times, sir," said the subordinate

"It's much more fun that way," smiled Bond

Sabine thought about it and then said "Ezra, you know where Ezra is," that alone took people by surprise.

"Of course I do," said Bond "He is close by."

"On board your ship," said Hera

"Is he a prisoner," said Sabine

"No," said Bond

"I'm right here" said Ezra who took off his helmet " Hi, I'm home."

"Ezra" shouted everyone

Sabine couldn't help herself and did something, she ran up and kissed him that took Ezra by surprise and then Sabine is locked in the shoulder.

"You jerk," said Sabine

"Well I am not dead," said Ezra

"Thank you for bringing him home," said Hera

"My pleasure now if you excuse me I must return to my galaxy." Said Bond

"Your ship is rather impressive," said Hera "It would be useful against the Empire."

"Sorry Hera," said Ezra "They can't because their Galaxy was ravaged by something far worse than the Empire."

"Who?" Asked Zeb

"The Reapers" said Bond "We may have won the war, but our Galaxy has lost so much and then gained hope for a better future. I wish you good luck, because what is coming you will need it."

"Thanks for taking me home," said Ezra

"No problem," said Bond "Now your mission here is a representative to my galaxy. I will support any action you take...is that clear Captain Bridger."

"Sir, yes sir," said Ezra

"Always know this, death is only yesterday." Said Bond

With that James Bond heads back into the ship and it flies off back to his galaxy.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
